Recuerdos
by LluviadeSol
Summary: A pesar de la soledad que una madre deja al partir. Hyuga Hinata nunca se encontró sola. Tiene quien le guíe y cuide de ella. - SasukexHinata. Oneshot. / Re-escrito.


**Genero: **Tragedia, Familia, Cariño.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** A pesar de la soledad que una madre deja al partir. Hyuga Hinata nunca se encontró sola. Tiene quien le guíe y cuide de ella. - SasukexHinata. Oneshot.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

Suspiro. No ganaba nada con mirar por la venta y ver la lluvia caer con tanta intensidad que en cualquier momento, el frágil vidrio, lograra romperse ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Recordar el accidente no era grato, era una pesadilla en la que deseaba despertar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nada podría hacer, el pasado era pasado y el tiempo no tenia marcha atrás. Suspiro de nuevo, la cabeza le molestaba de tanto llorar, los ojos ocultos por el maquillaje no ayudaban mucho. Porque hoy, era el aniversario del funeral de su madre. Y los recuerdos azotaron en su mente como si hubieran sido ayer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No recordó la ultima vez que su voz dejo de titubear. Era una niña tan solamente, una niña que perdió a su madre a temprana edad. En el funeral parientes que eran desconocidos llegaron a dar su mas sentido pésame, pero la amargura de su corazón no se llenaba con palabras de aliente de cada extraño que se acerca a ella. Solo un niño fue quien le hizo sonreir. Un pariente lejano que pensaba tener.

Parpadeo, recordar el pasado no le asía bien es ese momento. Sonrío al sentir una mano ajena sobre su hombro, el tacto era gentil y amable, giro el rostro para tomar su vista con unos ojos que le miraban con cariño y compresión, ojos que una vez le aterraron. Pero el pasado, era pasado.

– ¿Estas lista? –

Su suave voz escucho. Solo logro asentir. Ese dia sus usuales prendas sueltas, ocultando la figura que heredo con el pasar de año eran mostradas en un hermoso pero sencillo vestido en color negro, el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda y una única flor adornando su vestimenta. Era momento de partir al cementerio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En el transcurso del camino, estuvo distraída pero la mano del chico que le acompañaba era el único consuelo que necesitaba para no decaer como hace cinco años, precisamente un 4 de Octubre en su primavera de la adolescencia cuando perdio a la mujer que le dio la vida. Con suavidad bajo del vehículo con la ayuda de él. Sonrio al tomar su mano y caminar con tranquilidad entre las innumerables tumbas de pariente lejanos. Era una tontería tener un cementerio con el nombre de su familia y con un "Descanse en paz familia Hyuga" como letrero principal en la entrada. Suspiro de nuevo, debía empezar.

- Hola – anuncio – Hanabi te manda saludos madre – una débil sonrisa adorno sus labios – Te extrañamos mucho –

Una lagrima surco su mejilla derecha, no deseaba llorar frente a ella pero el recuerdo, el dolor seguía presente. Gentiles manos le rodearon, sonrio mas tranquila. Cada mañana al despertar él siempre estaba a su lado, riendo por ella, sonriendo, contando un chiste solo para animar su dolor. Tanto como ella, él perdió a un ser querido que tanto amor con todo su ser.

- Hoy hicimos un nuevo amigo – cerro los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr el maquillaje – Es un tanto perezoso pero Naruto-kun menciona que es interesante – rio un poco al recordar al rubio.

- Tranquila Hinata, discúlpela, sabe que siempre llorar en estos momentos -

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras quedaron al vacío. Estaba llorando. Su novio hablo por ella, interviniendo de nuevo en sus momentos de debilidad para salvarla. Nunca en su vida, pensó tener de novio al chico solitario, frio de su vecindario. Uchiha Sasuke siempre le acompañaba a cada aniversario para darle fuerzas.

Mas tranquila, siguió relatando los pocos momentos de cada año. Sobre la boda del rubio hiperactivo, la sorpresa de encontrar a Shino con novio, pero sobre todo sonreír por escuchar de la viva voz del azabache las anécdotas vergonzosas de ellos como parejas. Era un ritual. Cada años, por esa fecha tomaban su tiempo en contar a su querida madre que les miraba desde el cielo.

- Nos veremos – dijo mas tranquila – Te amo –

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Te apetece ir a comer, aun es temprano –

- Claro – le tomo del brazo como toda una pareja – Po-odemos alcanzar a Naruto-kun –

- Me parece bien – le atrajo mas a si, claramente celoso ante el tartamudeo de su novia. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban – Tal vez este con Sakura, un buen momento agradable te vendría bien –

- Como a ti-i…-susurro, respirando aliviada.

El auto estaba a la vista. Se detuvo ante la caballerosidad del Uchiha, aquellos modales solo fueron vistos una vez. A pesar de estar lejos, Itachi estaría orgulloso de ver a su hermano menor hecho un hombre de bien. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al verle, se acercó dando un beso sorpresa. Le debía tanto a ese hombre que no sabia como pagarlo.

* * *

**Notas.**

Historia re-escrita. Espero sea de su agrado. Contenido de un solo capitulo.


End file.
